Hero
by recklessanatomy
Summary: Jane turns to Maura for help after an encounter with her abusive father, but Jane learns how Maura feels about her and sex ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, the idea for this story just kind of came to me and I whipped this up. I'm not sure what all the story will hold yet, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

_Hey, Maur. Do you think I could stay over tonight? My dad is completely drunk. Asshole. –J_

_Language, Jane. But, yes, that should be fine. My mother is out of town again. It'll just be us. –M_

_No worries, my mom won't care. –J_

_I'll see you in 15 minutes? –M_

_Sounds good. –J _

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Jane's father yelled up the stairs. "You better down these stairs in the next 30 seconds or there will be consequences."

Jane leaped off of her bed, nearly falling.

"Ah, good girl, Jane." Her father smiled, never failing to creep Jane out.

"What's up, dad?" Jane faked a smile, hoping to nudge her father into a better mood.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I told you to do the dishes before I got home from work and just as I suspected they are not done." Frank yelled, moving closer to his daughter.

"Dad, please, I'll do them. I promise. Look, I'm going right now." Jane begged, moving closer to the kitchen.

"This time that isn't good enough." The man grabbed Jane by her arm, pulling her towards him.

"Please, no! Dad, please, I'll do the dishes. I'm sorry!" Jane screamed, trying to free herself from the bigger man's grasp.

Don't stop running, Jane, don't stop. Run to Maura's and do not stop. What he did to you was wrong. He doesn't deserve you. Don't stop until you get to Maura's house. Just two more blocks. Thoughts ran through Jane's head so fast she could hardly comprehend them.

Jane arrived on her friend's doorstep and knocked roughly. "Maura, open up. It's me, Jane."

"Hello, Jane. What took so long? I was starting to get worried." Maura questioned, pulling Jane in the door way. "Oh my gosh! Jane, what happened? Who did this to you? We need to call the police! I swear to god I will kill whoever did this to you!"

"Maura, breathe. I can't handle having you in jail cell next to my father." Jane half smiled, hoping the woman would catch on.

"Your father did this to you?" Maura yelled, grabbing her phone, fully prepared to turn the man in.

"Maur, please. I can't handle this right now. Can we just go inside? We can go to the police station and deal with this tomorrow." Jane started moving further inside, brushing past her friend.

"Yes, yes, of course. I need to check out that nasty cut on your forehead though." Maura said, guiding Jane upstairs to her bathroom inside of her bedroom. "Wow, Jane, this might need stitches."

"You can do them, right? You learned that at your fancy-smanshy medical summer camp thingy, didn't you?" Jane grinned, knowing her teasing would drive Maura crazy.

"Yes, smarty pants, I do know how to give stitches, but I'm only 18 I don't really think that it would be appropriate." Maura sighed, seeing Jane's face fall immediately.

"Maur, please, I trust you more than some doctor." Jane begged, knowing her friend couldn't resist her charm.

"Fine, but I don't have any numbing agents, so you'll just have to deal with it." Maura smiled, oddly enjoying the thought of Jane squirming.

"I'm totally okay with that. Thank you, Maur. You're a life saver." Jane pulled the blonde into a hug.

"I hardly think that these stitches will save your life, Jane." Maura replied, confusedly.

"It's a figure of speech, Maura. Stop being so adorable." Jane said, releasing her friend from the tight hug.

"You think that I'm adorable?" Maura questioned, liking the idea.

"I think that you're a lot of things, Maura, and adorable is just one of them." Jane smiled widely.

"Why thank you, Jane. You're very sweet." Maura replied, starting the stitches on Jane's forehead.

"Ouch, shit! Maura, that freaking hurts!" Jane winced, ducking away from her friend.

"Jane hold still, I'm almost done." Maura begged, finishing up the last stitch.

"You never said it would hurt that badly!" Jane yelled, faking mad at her best friend.

"Stop being such a newborn." Maura laughed, proud of her joke.

"Stop being such a baby, Maura, it's stop being such a baby. And there you go again, being all cute." Jane smiled, adoring her clueless blonde.

"So, I suppose you're staying over for a while?" Maura asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Well, uhm, yes. If that's okay I mean. If you're uncomfortable with it I can go over to Casey's or something." Jane frowned, looking to her feet.

"No way, Jane. I would never let you stay with that, uhm, asshole." Maura said sheepishly.

"Woah, future Dr. Isles, I've never heard you swear in our whole three year long relationship." Jane smiled, secretly liking the way it rolled off the beautiful woman's tongue.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me, Jane." Maura giggled, wishing she were in more way than one.

"You're just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?" Jane winked, showing off her superstar smile.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this. I would love to hear your thoughts on where I should take this! Reviews are the drug that keep updates coming ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm having fun writing this story, so I guess I'm going to just go with the flow! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, shout out to my beautiful girlfriend, Maura's journal should seem very familiar ;)**

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me, Jane." Maura giggled, wishing she were in more way than one.

"You're just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?" Jane winked, showing off her superstar smile.

"Make yourself comfortable, Jane. I have some clothes you can sleep in in the closet. I'm going to go take a shower, if that's okay." Maura half asked, smiling at the thought of Jane in her night clothes.

"I'll be fine, Maura, go on." Jane gave a reassuring smiled and turned to walk to the woman's closet.

Jane heard Maura close the bathroom door behind her and exhaled loudly, quickly becoming aware of the moisture that had gathered in her panties. She entered the closet, silently sighing when she realized her friend doesn't own a single pair of sweats. I guess I'll just wear one of these, Jane thought, holding up a small black nighty. Digging around, looking for something that would actually cover her a little, Jane found a small leather encased notebook with the word 'journal' on the front in gold font. Jane quickly changed into the black lingerie, so she could take a little look inside her best friend's journal.

_I love Jane. I've never said it before, but I feel it constantly. I've never felt more love for or from anyone in my entire life. Her friendship means the world to me, and if that's all that I can have that's more that anyone has ever given me. I wish she could see inside of me so I don't have to explain how ridiculous I am. I don't know how to explain it. For once, I'm at a loss for words. I think about her every minute, all day, then I'm awake all night trying to figure out why. I wake up every morning, thinking about her again. When she's not around I turn to say something to her, and when I realize that she's not there I feel like I'm missing a huge part of me. I've been trying to convince myself that I can live with just being friends with her, but I can't. This just feels like it could be something more, something amazing. I've never had feelings for someone like this, ever. I'm always trying to figure out what I'm looking for, once and for all, you know someone to spend my life with. The only answer that I could ever come up with is Jane. The truth is, I could never tell her how I feel because there's nobody like her and I couldn't lose this friendship. Even if there is someone out there like her, I still wouldn't want them because it's not just the idea of her that I love it IS her. There will never be enough room in my heart for someone else, because she's already there. I wish I could just skip all of this, and come home to her. I want to be hers. I want to have a purpose, to be something permanent, not just waiting around for someone else to come take over. I want to be the one who gets to hold her, fights for her, treats her the way she deserves, and makes love to her, and makes her feel safe. None of this is new, but I could never tell her. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. _

As she finished the last sentence Maura had written, Jane smiled. Jane knew what she had to do. She stood, and made her way to the bathroom and knocked, "Maura.." Jane said as she opened the door.

"Oh my goodness, Jane, what are you doing?" Maura gasped as she saw Jane through the clear shower door.

"I read it, Maur." Jane smiled, letting her hair down.

"Jane, what are you talking about?" Maura questioned, obviously confused.

"I found your journal and I read it. Don't be mad at me." Jane replied, suddenly realizing how big of an invasion of privacy that was.

"I can't believe you did that! Those were my private thoughts, Jane." Maura crossed her arms, not seeming to care that she was completely naked.

"Is it true, Maur? Do you really want me? Like as more than a friend." Jane smiled, slightly.

"Yes, Jane, yes. Of course it's true." Maura waited, for a change in expression in her friend.

Jane didn't reply. She moved towards the shower, pulling her nighty off, and opening the door.

"Jane! What are you do-" Maura started, but was cut off mid-sentence by Jane's mouth on her own.

"I love you, Maur." Jane leaned forward again, kissing the smaller woman, while moving her hands around her back, taking a handful of her plump ass.

"We should really talk about all of this, Ja-" Maura was once again cut off by the brunette.

"No talking, Maur, just fuck me." Jane smiled, again leaning forward to take pink lips in her own.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger but I assure you you'll get the rest of the shower scene in chapter 3. Don't forget how much I love reviews ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this probably isn't what you guys were expecting, but whatever I love it. This is the final chapter. Enjoy!**

"You deserve so much more than to just be fucked, Jane. Let me take you to bed." Maura smiled, knowing she had Jane wrapped around her little finger.

Their bodies were pressed together. Hands ran across the smooth expanse of each other. Sweat poured from their bodies as they wallowed in the plush sheets. Breathing in each other's scents, passion burned like a forest on fire. Fingers traces along the other's body, mentally noting every curve and perfect detail. The look in their eyes darkened as they entwined their legs in an unbreakable bond. Both women closed their eyes, concealing memories they both hoped would never fade. No words were spoken, but never before had they loved another as much as they loved each other. Slowly they fell asleep, never breaking apart. Never will they forget the unfortunate day that led them to fall in love for the very first time.


End file.
